


Not Together....Yet

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson agrees to help to a trading partner of the Athosians, there's a misunderstanding, but it all ends quite well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Together....Yet

**Author's Note:**

> written for JessC who won me in Sweet Charity. She wanted a journey off-world where someone thinks Teyla and Carson are together when they're not. I hope this works.

Carson was working in his lab, later than was normal, but he was on the verge of a breakthrough involving the Wraith feeding process. Between paperwork and treating the injuries that off-world teams invariably suffered, Carson clung to every quiet moment he could. Quiet times meant he could do research, try and help by finding a way to defeat the Wraith. He quickly scribbled down the latest insight he'd had, sighing when there was a knock at the door. He looked up to see Teyla and smiled.

"Well, now, this is an unexpected surprise. I would have thought you long asleep, like the rest of the city."

"I could not rest, my thoughts were distressful," she answered, stepping into the room.

"Bad dreams, or restlessness, I could give you something…."

Teyla shook her head. "No, I was thinking of my people. Then I was called to the control room."

"Oh?"

"I have come to ask for your help, Carson."

"Anything," he responded automatically. "All you have to do is ask."

He meant it. He never really considered himself a brave man, but for Teyla, he'd walk through the very fires of hell.

"There was a message from Halling. He has been in contact with one of our old trading partners, the Luskin. They asked for help, there was a disaster of some kind and there are many in need of medical attention that our healers cannot deal with. Elizabeth has already approved a trip to their home world. Would you…?"

"Yes" Carson said. "I'll go, I'll help. It will take me about an hour to get everything together, but I will be ready."

"I will wait for you in the control room. It will just be you and I. The Luskin are very…skittish I believe is the word."

"No Marines to back us up then?"

"Unfortunately no, but they are a peaceful people. The Athosians have been trading with them for many generations."

Carson nodded. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Colonel Sheppard insisted that all non-military members of the expedition get training. I can handle myself."

"I am quite certain that you can, Carson. I will see you in an hour."

Carson was already putting away his research, so just absently waved.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Carson arrived in the control room a little over an hour later, Teyla was there as promise. She raised an eyebrow at the size of the pack on his back as well as the two bags he carried. He smiled apologetically; he liked to be prepared for any eventuality.

"Do you require any help with those?"

Carson shook his head. "No lass, I've carried heavy loads than this before, don't worry about me."

Teyla continued to look at him for a beat to long before turning and nodding to Chuck. The technician nodded back and soon the Stargate was whirring to life. Carson squared his shoulders, unconsciously adjusting his pack as they waited. The gate locked and the wormhole whooshed into the room. It always gave Carson a jolt, no matter how many times he heard or experienced it.

He took a deep breath as Teyla made that first step across the event horizon. Carson's deep distaste for gate travel was lessening, but he'd still rather stay safely tucked away in his lab. But he was doing this for Teyla. He stepped through, nearly tripping as he came out the other side.

"Carson, are you okay?" Teyla asked as she grabbed his arm.

"Yes, thank you," he replied, his skin tingling where she touched him.

"It would not do for the doctor to get hurt before he reached his patients," she teased.

"No, certainly not. How far to the village?"

"Not far, we will reach it before nightfall."

Carson nodded as they set out on a well worn path. It was a peaceful looking planet, plenty of trees. But Carson understood that was not an unusual phenomenon in either galaxy. There was a kind of marker up ahead, with what looked like a guard. Carson was going to rely on Teyla to be the diplomat in this situation.

"Greetings, I am Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tagan, leader of the people of Athos. I have come in response to a call for help."

The guard looked them both over before speaking.

"Greetings, Teyla, daughter of Tagan, you are most welcome here. Who is your companion?"

"This is Carson Beckett, he is a healer from…another world with whom my people trade. He can help in ways the healers of Athos cannot."

"Greetings," was all the guard offered.

Then he unhooked a horn from his belt as well, lifting it to his lips. He blew into it, two short notes, one long. He repeated the call before replacing the horn.

"It is a signal to the village. A guide will be sent to show you the rest of the way. May I offer you water?"

The guard took a skin of water from his belt, holding it out.

"Thank you," Carson replied.

He set down the two bags he'd been carrying before taking it. He drank, the water cool and relatively fresh, before he handed it to Teyla. She drank her fill before returning the skin to the guard. Carson looked around, and then pointed to the path up ahead.

"Would that be our guide then?"

The guard turned to look. "Yes, that is Ashan, the daughter of one of our elders."

He raised a hand in greeting and she responded. Carson wondered what it meant when the elders sent one of their children to greet a simple doctor such as himself.

"Do not worry so," Teyla said. "I have known Ashan since we were children."

"I wasn't worried," Carson replied.

Teyla arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him but went to greet her friend. They touched foreheads in the traditional Athosian greeting before Ashan wrapped Teyla in a hug.

"It has been too long, Teyla. Is this the healer?" Ashan asked when they broke apart.

"This is Doctor Carson Beckett; he is one of the best healers I have ever known."

Carson tried not to blush. "Somehow I do not believe that, but I am good at what I do."

"Then we must hurry. There are many who are close to joining the Ancestors," Ashan said, moving to pick up one of Carson's bags.

He was going to protest, but Teyla grabbed the other and they were on their way down the path.

"I'll just be following you then," he said, striding after the two women.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ashan showed them the building that was serving as a hospital. The Luskin usually went to the home of the healer, or in the worst cases, the healer went to them. There was a table set aside for Carson to put out his equipment. He set down his bag, Teyla and Ashen setting the other two next to it. He started unpacking items, assessing the situation as he went. It was obvious a few of the patients would need surgery.

"Teyla, Ashan, I need something to sterilize my equipment in, and a place that will be sterile enough to use for operating in."

Teyla nodded. "I will see if I can find you some large pots and hot water."

"I will find a suitable place for you," Ashan assured him.

They both left quickly, leaving Carson to go and see to his patients. They were triaged in a way; the more seriously wounded all gathered in one corner. There were a handful that he couldn't help; he gave them morphine and told Ashan, who had returned, to send someone for their families.

"Sorry, lass, I wish…."

"No, Doctor Beckett, do not worry. They will be with the Ancestors soon. Thank you for easing their way to the other side."

Carson nodded and moved on. Teyla had returned, helping Carson with some of the others while his tools sterilized. They reset broken bones, administered antibiotics and painkillers. Teyla followed him to the small room Ashan had found for him to do surgery. As he worked she handed him instruments smoothly.

When they were done and standing next to one another, washing their hands, Carson was finally able to turn his thoughts to Teyla. She had worked with him effortlessly and not once had he been intimidated or flustered by her presence. Even now he felt more confident beside her than he ever had, but maybe he should chalk it up to the adrenaline rush of working.

"Did Elizabeth give us a check in time?" he asked.

Teyla nodded. "Forty-eight hours, but said to contact Atlantis should we need anything. I am sure that the Luskins will be happy to provide us with accommodations for the night."

Just then Ashan approached.

"The elders have prepared a meal and set up a space for you tonight, if you wish to stay."

"We are grateful for the kindness of the elders," Teyla replied with a bow.

"Aye, it sounds wonderful. Let's eat," Carson said.

She led them to the gathering area where the village had a communal eating area for feasts and other gatherings. The chief thanked Carson profusely, sitting him near the head of the table. Teyla was a few seats down, next to Ashan. It was a quiet affair, food passing all over. The chief's wife made sure his plate was full. He smiled gratefully at her, enjoying the food. As he ate he listened to the conversation around him He tuned into the talk Ashan and Teyla were having.

"He is a very good man," Ashan said.

"Yes, Carson is one of the best men that I know."

Carson blushed and turned away. He stayed a while, talking with the healer, exchanging ideas. The sun had finally set and the adrenaline had finally worn off. He looked around but Teyla was gone, probably already in bed.

"Come, I will show you to your sleeping area," the chief's wife said.

"I thank you."

She walked ahead of him, showing him to a hut that was not far from the gathering place. He bowed his thanks at the door, opening it to reveal a quite homey looking area. There was a large bed in the middle, a room off to the side that was most likely the bathroom. There was a fire blazing in a small fireplace in the corner. There was also a small table with a bowl of water, which Carson approached.

He stripped off his shirt and did a quick wash down, emptying the bowl when he was done. He stood in front of the fire to warm up, glancing around for his pack. He saw it in the corner and was that Teyla's? What was her pack doing here? There was a noise from the other room that got his attention. He looked up to see Teyla coming out.

"Carson?"

"Um, there must have been some kind of mistake. I'll...I'll just get a shirt and find the chief's wife….."

She smiled, eyes twinkling.

"No, do not go. I believe that they believe you and I are…together."

"Together? As in a couple?" Carson squeaked. "Whatever gave them that idea?"

"Ashan said that seeing us work together made it seem as if we were a couple. I did not dissuade her of this notion."

Carson looked at her in confusion.

"Teyla? I…I don't understand."

She walked towards him. Carson's heart rate sped up, his mouth went dry, he forgot he was shirtless. Teyla ran a hand over his chest slowly. Carson took hold of it automatically.

"Teyla….love…are you sure of this?" he whispered.

"I am, Carson. Why would I not desire a man such as you? Tonight has presented me with a chance to tell you, to show you. Come to bed with me?"

He nodded, letting her lead him to the bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning at breakfast, Teyla insisted on sitting next to Carson. Ashan gave them a look but the only response that Teyla gave her was a serene smile. Carson ducked his head in slight embarrassment. They kept touching each other, exchanging looks, making Carson grin and feel giddy. The chief and his wife just smiled at them both.

Carson checked on all of his patients afterwards. He discussed their treatment with the healer, leaving some medications with her as well as an invitation to contact him if there were any problems. Teyla packed everything away for him, continuing to look at him, making Carson's heart soar. They bid their goodbyes to all, making their way back to the gate.

"I am glad for that misunderstanding," Teyla said. "Will we be able to continue this once we return to Atlantis?"

Carson nodded. "I would very much like it if we did. Just warn me before I have to face Halling."

Teyla laughed making him smile again and silently thanking the Luskin.

 


End file.
